


Trick and treat [BETA]

by zakulf



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Costumes, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakulf/pseuds/zakulf
Summary: Life has been way too peaceful for the two men now that Ikutsuki is no longer around. They have to celebrate their freedom in one way, rather than to relax and goof around. Something that'll shake them awake a little! Sho knows exactly the thing that will excite their lives a little more by taking charge of his very own little master plan. One, least expected by at least Minazuki.[NOTE] This is (mainly) written from Minazuki's point of view. This is still a BETA version and may need to be upgraded, if that bothers you then please don't read this fanfiction. This was written in one go without a double check. Thank you for your understanding!





	1. The surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragemerize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/gifts).



> [NOTE] This is a BETA version [NOTE]  
> I'm an inexperienced, foreign writer and am just here to share my work.  
> \-----------------------------------  
> (Alternative universe) Short Intro:
> 
> It has been several months after their escape from the research facility that was run by the chairman and adviser of S.E.E.S. as well as the director of the local Gekkoukan high school, Shuji Ikutsuki. A fearful man through many eyes and experiences, but none as cruel as that of the two experiments; Sho and Minazuki. Originally it was only Sho who turned out to be a failed experiment when he obtained his alter ego and a Persona which he couldn't directly control. Another attempt of the researcher was to extract the Plume of Dusk from Sho and to place it onto a clone that has been made of him. 
> 
> Minazuki had returned, but now he is capable of controlling both a Persona as well as his very own vessel. The result was marvelous, until things have gone wrong. The two boys teamed up to escape the countless torture, experiments and training and made their way out with the help of Tsukiyomi's teleportation powers. They have been on the run ever since. That was until—
> 
> The news spread itself that Ikutsuki is no longer. The two have been found by his agents and have been granted the inheritance if their registered adoptive father. This was an awkward, but pleasant surprise to the two. It allowed them to live their lives freely. They managed to get a simple apartment from it which would be just enough to cover with the costs for years. It has been a rough ride to get to know how the world functions and to discover all of its true content they have never met before, now that their freedom has officially been granted. 
> 
> Life turns out to hold so much meaning now. There are so many new things to discover and learn from now ...

_**Monday, October 31st.**_  
  
The doorbell rang, echoing through the apartment of Minazuki and Sho. Minazuki looked up from his seat. The two were taking a break from their planned training, early in the morning. He didn't expect anyone to visit them and neither did he order any package. " **What?** ", he wondered out loud in surprise. The other redhead in the room seemed to have a clue what it could be for and jumped up from the couch. " _ **Fucking finally!**_ ", he cheered out enthusiastically before he ran through the living room door to head straight to the corridor and to open up the door. Minazuki quietly got up from the couch to eavesdrop on the conversation. " _ **—Your package! Please sign here to confirm the arrival.**_ " That was an unfamiliar voice. It may just be the local mailman. Minazuki sighed out and returned to his seat to refuse any unnecessary confrontation. He knew the boy very well, just how he would freak out if he felt watched or checked on. At least, if he actually noticed it happening. Ever since they got their own lives, it has been pretty difficult to deal with him. He's doesn't seem to catch a hint and neither does he seem to respect many around them. _Then again, what else could he expect from someone who grew up in an isolated environment?_ He is no different, himself.  
  
Excitedly, the door flew open and the redhead danced inside the room. " _ **Aww yeah! This has to be the greatest day in history! Shit, you gotta look at this!**_ ", he cheered out and held the box in front of him. Minazuki returned a frown. " **What is in there? Have you ordered something again, because I don't remember ordering anything.** ", he huffed. " _ **I have, so what? It's not a big deaaal ...**_ " The excited smile on the young male's face didn't vanish, instead it grew wider and wider with the second. "What's inside is ..." A dramatic pause has been made in the middle of his sentence. " _ **A secret.**_ " Suddenly the redhead burst out in laughter and left the room. The man on the couch shrugged it off. " **Whatever ...** ", shaking his head dismissively. Whatever is inside that package of his is probably not interesting anyway.  
  
The minutes flew by and Sho still hasn't returned, but Minazuki wasn't concerned with it. Instead, he noticed that it was dinner time. Today, it was his turn to prepare food for the two. What a pain, he thought. It would be a surprise to many, but from the two, Sho was a better chef. It may just be his endless enthusiasm for mixing up many different types of seasoning and caused enough explosions in the kitchen to finally understand the true concept of cooking. His skill has made a complete turn from that point on, but it didn't help the repair costs along the way. Luckily their deceased father had left them a fortune. _If only Sho wouldn't take it for granted ..._  
  
Minazuki crawled back up from the couch to enter the kitchen and to find some ingredients for tonight's dinner. From cabinet to the fridge, to the counter he went and placed down a fair selection for some soup. Currently, they didn't have a lot to cook dinner from. On his way to find proper ingredients, he did find a surprising amount of candy everywhere. Even some slices of cake and various cans he had never seen before. Just when did they get all that? He shook his head. " **Concentrate ...** ", he mumbled before he turned to the ingredients. He neatly cut the carrots, onion and celery  for the chicken flavored soup. It wouldn't contain any meat this time, but the male was certain that it wouldn't make the soup any less good. He prepared the oven for a nice baguette, which would make a great addition to their planned dinner. Now that everything was in the pot, it only needs some time for it to cook and then food would be ready.             
  
It was a pleasant evening. There were some noises outside though. He could swear that he heard kids singing nearby!—Just his imagination probably. His gaze was locked on the cooking stove. Minazuki heard how the other redhead had entered the kitchen at that moment, but didn't turn around to look over to him and merely gave him the announcement. "Dinner will soon be ready." That was the moment where it became dark before his eyes. His sight was covered by two soft hands. " _ **Purrpriseee**_ ", the male from behind him purred. " **What's the meaning of this, Sho ...** ", Minazuki grumbled, blinded by the unknown, soft texture. " _ **What? Don't teeeeell me you dooon't know?!**_ " he snickered. " _ **It's Halloween! Haven't ya heard of it?!**_ " A quick, uncontrolled smack landed on his butt. Minazuki flinched. "I thought ya knew more than I did, but I suppooose you only stick your nose in the boooring stuff!" With the unexpected hit on his buttocks, the hands got removed and Minazuki could finally see again to turn around.  
  
" **W—** ", he let out, but quickly got silenced by the elegant sight of the other man. Is this a costume he is wearing?! " _ **What the hell is with that look you're giving me?**_ ", Sho complained a little anxiously. He seemed to be quickly stripped from his confidence. Halloween, what is it? Is that's where people order outfits like these online? No, this had to be the wrong section that he made his order from! This outfit is way too exposing. " **I'm not sure if this ... Anyway, what will you do with this outfit?** ", Minazuki tried to stay calm and tried not to focus on the details of the outfit, but his gaze kept slipping away from his controlled mindset. What else to expect from an outfit that included a very short black top that is cut out above the chest with a sleeveless lilac dress shirt underneath that only covered the sides. Both these sides of shirt were stuck to some suspenders that were stuck to a broad belt around the boy's waist. Both sides of the shirt peeked out below this belt. Underneath, he was only wearing briefs and white stockings. Around both his wrists, the redhead wore cuffs of a dress shirt as wristbands. Not to mention the bunny ears that looked _... Pretty cute ..._  
  
" _ **I go out and ask for candy.**_ ", Sho calmly replied. " **You do what?!** ", Minazuki immediately interrupted. " **I won't let you go out like that ...!** " He hadn't expect the disappointed look on his face. He didn't yell back, he didn't fight back, instead, he hung his shoulders low and sighed back. " **Let's have dinner first. Also, aren't you cold?** " His gaze landed on the male's chest by accident. " _ **Like what ya see?**_ ", the other male pouted back at him before he turned around to gather the bowls for the soup. " **S-Shut up ...** ", Minazuki grunted back clearly embarrassed about being caught. The two had dinner together and Sho refused to take off the outfit and still had his mindset to go out in the outfit. They argued a little over dinner about the outfit.  
  
" _ **—Then what else do they wear on Halloween?!**_ " Furiously the boy emptied his bowl of soup. " **I'm sure they wear less of an erotic outfit than you do.** ", Minazuki responded and tried his best, once again, to avoid eye contact. " _ **Erotic?**_ ", Sho repeated after him, but the tone he used sounded rather confused. " **Don't make me explain this to you.** ", he responded back. " **And why is that?! Ya whine about me going out and then you won't tell me what this is about?! Are you shittin' me?! What the hell!** ", Sho started sulking. By accident Minazuki looked over at him, only to end up fixating himself on the outfit once again. " _ **Quit giving me that perverted look!**_ ", Sho yelled. _Perverted look? Is that what it looks like?_  
  
" _ **Ohhh I get it! You don't want to share me, is thaaat what this is all about?!**_ " Minazuki gasped back. " **What?!** ", he hissed back, but he couldn't hide the embarrassment that was right in his face. His cheeks flushed in despair. " **I hope you enjoyed dinner.** ", he quickly changed subject and stood up from his chair to gather the dirty dishes and to place them down on the counter. " _ **Well! It's time to go out then!**_ ", Sho chuckled and got up from his chair to charge in the direction of the front door. Minazuki quickly turned around and grabbed him by the dress shirt that stuck out from the back. He hadn't noticed that there was a bunny tail attached. Neither that the boy was wearing a G-string below the outfit.  
  
" **What the—** ", left him, but his surprise got the best of him and his grip slipped. The other male already made it to the front door by now. Quickly, he ran after him and caught him, once more, right on time. This time he pinned him against the wall to keep him put. " **Are you doing this on purpose?!** " He barked at the boy, who returned a taunting expression. " _ **Ya know ... Maybe you're right. Maybe this is too erotic to go out with.**_ " he suddenly admitted, catching the mature male off guard. " **What?** ", left him again. " _ **You really like this outfit, don't you?**_ ", Sho questioned him. He licked his own lips in the progress, returning him a lustful look, but Minazuki didn't quite get it. " _ **I know what I said!**_ ", he grinned. " _ **Why else would you hold me like this?**_ "  
  
It took Minazuki a moment to figure out what he meant. Both Sho's arms were pinned against the wall. His legs were forced to the side by the other man's knee that was positioned right in between. " **You're misunderstanding ...** ", he whispered lowly. " _ **Bullshit ...**_ ", the boy smirked back and brought his body a little closer to the other, while Minazuki held his ground. " _ **Come closer, ya pervert ...**_ " Sho purred at him, giving him the same lustful look as before. Minazuki's violet eyes became hazy. It was so difficult to concentrate on what's going on. _Is he hypnotizing him? What kind of magic trick is this? Somehow it caused his grip to loosen up. Was this curiosity?_  
  
His mind became frenzied by the lustful touches of the other who got his way closer and closer. The way that Sho traced his package against the thigh of the other and wrapped his arms around the other redhead's hips. He's mesmerizing him. Minazuki retreated and took a few steps back until his back hit the wall. " **What are you doing?** " Sho followed him rather carefree, locking his eyes with the other as he did. " _ **Nothing ...**_ ", he chuckled and got back in position. Stunned by what happened, Minazuki could only return him a flustered look while the other man did played with his weakened body. _Where did he learn to move like that? What has he been doing the last months with the internet connection? It started off so pure, but now he grew this ... Naughty._  
  
Slowly, the hands of the man trailed all the way up to his chest, onto his neck which he smoothly traced with his soft white gloves. The heat from inside of him grew unbearable. The way it built itself up by each and every touch until his breathing grew heavier. _What is this?_ The look on Minazuki's face grew weaker by the second by the dominant touch of his other half. His hadn't expect to see this much of an assertive and confident side of his. " **What have you been doing on the internet ...** ", Minazuki managed out without revealing his unsteady breathing. " _ **None of yer business.**_ ", the answer sounded. " _ **Holy shit ...**_ ", Sho suddenly said. " **What is it ...** " Minazuki returned with a calm voice. Just when he tried to catch his breath, it was stolen away by a sudden touch down his groin. " **Mm?!—** "  
  
Sho looked him in the eye. " _ **Oh, so you like it?**_ " Embarrassed as confused as he was, Minazuki looked at him with surprise in his eyes. " _ **Stop actin' like yer such a virgin, geez ...**_ ", he laughed. _Did he know what that meant?! But what is the meaning of this? Is that what he is after?_ Minazuki realized and upon realization, his embarrassment grew worse and quickly pushed the male off of him. " **I have no time for this.** ", he sighed and quickly escaped to the bathroom which door he locked to cool down a little. He stood eye in eye with the reflection of the mirror. It revealed his bright red cheeks, which color was almost equal to his own hair. _How embarrassing ..._ Wild knocks on the door followed. " _ **Hey, why won't ya come out? Lemme give you a helping hand! Hahahah! GET IT?!**_ ", it sounded from the other side of the door. _Puns in this situation?! That imbecile! ..._ " _ **Hey, hey! Come out, come out! Hahaha!**_ "  
  
_Should he really do this? This could be dangerous ... What would he do to him, anyway?_ Minazuki flinched, his underwear grew so tight in such a short amount of time. To relieve it, he pulled down his shorts. _That burning sensation is the worst!_ Another pair of knocks followed until it fell silent. Sho must have given up on him now. With a pull he covered his need again and walked out, dismissing any of the familiar impure acts. He walked outside the bathroom again and was about to return to the living room until he was jumped at from behind. " _ **Ha! Gotcha!**_ " With his arms wrapped around Minazuki's waist and arms, he lead him to the bedroom, which door was wide open, to toss him onto the bed.

 

The door fell shut behind them.

 

\- End of Chapter one -


	2. The Assault

" **Are you serious? ...** " Minazuki gasped and sat down on the soft sheets of the bed. Sho carelessly jumped on the bed and pushed the defenseless man back down on his back. " **You won't give me my answer, will you?** ", the redhead sighed at the dressed man who straddled him. " _ **Won't you ever shut up?! Yer so annoying you know that?!**_ ", he barked at him as he grabbed both the hands of the other male and placed them both on his own chest. Minazuki gave him a confused look, but it quickly softened when he saw the location. " **You ... Want me to touch you ...** ", he realized. Sho sighed furiously, but nodded. " _ **Just friggin' do it ...! I'm cold!**_ ", he whined back. _Is that what this is about? To warm him back up?_   
  
Minazuki slowly nodded back and took the opportunity to do as he was told and stroked past the exposed nipples that peaked out from the sides of the suspenders. He let his fingers trail from side to side. To feel his trained chest like this, it felt different to do it to someone else. The thought of this act felt wrong. The two are copies of each other with a different mind, so think about doing this to himself caught him in a strange mindset he never explored before. A little more passionate, he circled his fingers around the nipples of the man. Sho started to gasp a little, returning a confused look. It seems like he hadn't expected to feel like this. The sight on his face somehow triggered something inside of Minazuki.   
  
The desire was building up inside the bedroom they shared. Lustful looks were exchanged and curiosity was shared. Minazuki let his fingers slide down to feel the muscles of the other man's belly. They traveled down to his belly button to the broad leather belt Sho wore. He realized, once more what the type of underwear was that the boy is wearing. Excitement built up inside of him as his mind started to question his own intentions with it all. The redhead on top of him gasped out. " _ **That tickles ...**_ ", he groaned delightfully. The curiosity of Minazuki got the best of him when suddenly his hands moved on their own, sliding their way down the thighs of the male to his lower back and down to his buttocks from underneath the fabric. " **Mmm ...** ", Minazuki hummed and placed his hands onto each cheek to knead them gently. Sho lifted up his butt a little just for Minazuki to reach out to them a little better. _He really wants it to be touched like this?_  
  
Without fully realizing, Sho was pushed closer in his direction and balancing above Minazuki's need without making contact. " _ **I knew you'd like that ...**_ ", Sho smirked back at him, causing Minazuki to flinch at the realization. Immediately, he dropped both his hands. "I really hate you ... You know that?", he hissed back at him. "I hate you too" Sho laughed and bent over to steal a kiss. Neatly, he pressed his lips onto that of the other. His mind grew weaker once again, especially when a wet texture started to trace his lips. Minazuki weakly gasped and frowned at the surprise. He revealed such a fragile side of his to Sho without realizing how it must have looked. There was only one of the two who is aware of that and exactly that one smirked at the sight. Just when Minazuki gasped for air, his plan was interrupted by a tongue that slipped inside his mouth. The frown on his face deepened. His hands dropped down on the bed defenselessly. Stunned by the incubus inside the room, helpless to return the pleasure. His lack of knowledge on the field had gotten the best of him. Trapped in a cage of lust of no return.  
  
By now, his awareness grew weak. The whole room was just one big blur and all he could feel by now were the touches of the other man. Sho put distance in between them and tugged on the green dress shirt of Minazuki. While Minazuki struggled to catch his breath he was robbed from his armor. Button by button the exposed skin of his torso started to show. Unwrapped like a present, he laid there on the sheets of the bed. Eye in eye with the monster who stripped him from his confidence. " _ **Not so tough now, are ya?**_ ", the arrogant boy smirked down at him. That vain smile of his was poisonous, his lips were deadly and his skill has so far been unique to the inexperienced male at the bottom. This man is full of surprises and he seems to adapt himself quite well on this field. His ego was clouding the entire room, the air in here was nothing but the concentrated aura he gave off. _It's almost suffocating ..._  
  
Just when Sho tried to sit down to move onto the next plan, he quickly got surprised by the trap from underneath him. Both the two flinched at the unknown touch. They returned each other a confused look. " _ **I'll do it ...**_ ", the redhead on top sighed and moved backwards to sit down on the legs of the other. He undid the buttons of Minazuki's pants, pulling down the fabric to reach out to the burning groin from inside the cotton fabric. There was no hesitation in between any of this and it kept surprising them male at the bottom how controlled he could be. Within seconds, he could feel his manhood hitting the cold air of the room. Until the cold air was replaced with the warm breathing of the other man who brought his face close. The tired gaze of Minazuki caught the scene that was about to happen and quickly interrupted the other by holding the boy's cheek. A loud frustrated sound left him. " _ **Lemme do this! I told ya I would! Why are ya backing down now, coward?!**_ " _Why is he so eager to do all this? Has he been drugged?_  
  
" **Why are you doing this?** ", the redhead asked him. Sho shook his head. " _ **J—Just shut up!**_ ", he cussed back. " **You want to—Take me in your mouth?** " Sho almost exploded and shook his head aggressively. " _ **You're embarrassing me! Can't you keep that mouth of yours ever shut? Just enjoy it! I know what I'm doing, dammit!**_ " he yelled once more. " **Understood ...** ", Minazuki sighed and laid his head down again. " **I will do as you say.** " He decided to hand over control to the experienced and let him surprise him. The warm breath of the other male inched closer and closer until a familiar feeling followed at the new location. At first, it felt odd, but when he kept it going it started to feel better and better. It grew from tickling sensation to a messaging one. The skilled tongue of the other trailed his tongue around his shaft. Slowly, gently, he traced everything with his saliva. The smooth tongue vanished for a moment until it started at the tip once more.   
  
In the meanwhile, Minazuki started to struggle with his breath and keeping his body still. He shouldn't move around so much or it'll make a mess. Carefully, he peeked with his violet eyes once more to see how it looked from his point of view and the view was beyond promising. Sho licked around the tip and carefully went lower and lower down his length. He shut his mouth as far as he could manage, capturing the length of Minazuki with it. Up and down, he went and back again. From inside his mouth, the tongue of the boy never took a break. Every once in a while, he opened up his mouth a little farther to breathe a little, letting out small, but _sexy_ grunts. Soon it was to be followed by a pair of hands, they were still covered in the satin gloves of the male that moved in a familiar pumping motion. _He's good ..._ Minazuki gasped out, trying his best to filter out his unsteady breathing to avoid losing the last bit of his pride. But, the longer the man kept up, the harder it became to suppress the noises. Slowly, something from inside of him was building up. That was, until the friction vanished. " **Haa—** "  
  
Sho had taken his distance and had his back turned in Minazuki's direction. He was doing something with his hands, he could see. What it was he did, however, wasn't visible. A moment later the familiar leather belt to the side was tossed. " _ **Ya know ... I've always wondered how it feels like ...**_ ", Sho mumbled to himself. The words were vague, abstract and carried no meaning to Minazuki until the boy turned around with the same belt in his hands and crawled closer to the other redhead. He took both Minazuki's arms and let them drop above his head. " **What are you planning?** ", he asked of him. Sho smirked back at him but refused to spill a word. By now, Both his upper arms were wrapped with the leather belt and sealed by the use of the buckle. Minazuki returned a frown. _Does he honestly believes that'll keep him on the spot? How naïve ..._  
  
Sho slid to the end of the bed and started to take off the underwear only to return again. He straddled him once more and crawled closer to Minazuki. The way it looked was too much, even for him. How smoothly he got closer and how the outfit only revealed specific parts of his body. It was arousing the male underneath. Especially when he paused to balance on both his legs. It was only then when Minazuki realized that he took off the underwear. _What is he planning, though?_ Right above his cock, the man balanced. He grabbed Minazuki's need and positioned it for something. He had no clue until the boy slowly let his body sink down on his length. The sliding paused when his juicy need hit the entrance of the boy. " **What ...?** ", Minazuki gasped out. " _ **Shut up ...**_ ", Sho complained shyly, slowly letting himself sink down a little. The boy was a little tight, but that didn't stop his desire to try it out anyway. Just when Minazuki tried to get up to stop him, he realized that he was still captured by the leather belt.  
  
 _Again and again_ , Sho kept trying to get Minazuki's need inside of him. It was a little painful to Minazuki, but that didn't get him down. When he saw how needy Sho was for this, he decided to relax a little. _How did he get to this idea?_ While the scene continued, Sho's muscles gradually started to relax and his entrance loosened up a little. _Slowly_ , he slid down a little deeper. " _ **Haa ...**_ ", the boy sighed out. Too embarrassed to even look down at the man he's riding. The tight but warm environment at first felt like a torture. It felt a bit like sandpaper, but the longer they did it, the more Minazuki started to enjoy it. The pain started to turn into pleasure, the sound of the other man started to sound like music to his ears. At this point, he didn't mind being tied up the way he was, it was so very different from his _usual position_. Normally, it was Minazuki who is in control of the situation, but now the tables have turned. It was Sho who was in charge now. _He didn't mind it, at least this once ..._  
  
Sho started to arch his back a little and with a small push from Minazuki's side, he started to hit a specific spot that Caused Sho to moan out loud. Immediately, Minazuki's face got red at the sound. Curious for more, he repeated it and again, the sound left him. A little more helpless this time. It sounded like there was some hope to regain control for him at this point! The redhead positioned his elbows behind his back to lift his upper body a little for better control. Deeper thrusts followed inside of the other man, who nearly fell over of surprise. " _ **Ah—!**_ ", he gasped out. " _ **More...**_ " The whining already began. This view, the look on his face. _The sweat running down his exposed body parts, his voice ..._ _The passionate volume of his voice, his moans ... This unsteady breathing and desire for more, more of him, it drove Minazuki insane. There was no need for more begging as he would promise to give his all. No holding back now ..._  
  
With another pair of thrusts, he gave the man the friction he wanted and needed. With each groan the pace and force increased. Sho couldn't keep still, he needed even more than that and the only way to manage that was to accompany Minazuki by pressing in the opposite direction to keep hitting that spot he loved so much. The moans of the two filled the room and the heat inside the room built up. It was even visible from outside how hot it was inside with the foggy windows. Passion, love, but most of all desire burned inside the bodies of the two men as they entered the final stage. Neither of the two could even remember where they were at this point, neither cared. The only thing that they were after was their release. Wishes that this would last forever was imprinted in their heads as the act kept up.   
  
To make it as fulfilling, Sho started to masturbate. It was an act that wasn't necessary to question at this point and neither cared either. All they wanted was each other at this point. A bond of teamwork just for this evening, or so it was planned. " **I'm close ...** ", Minazuki managed out. " _ **Just—do it to me ...**_ ", Sho whined back desperately. " **As ... You wish ...** ", the other sighed back. The final, rough thrusts and touches finally brought them to their release. _Screams grew to silence and both found themselves in an awkward realization ..._  
  
" **I can't believe that ... I did that to do ...** ", Minazuki gasped at the sight of the exhausted male, who carefully tried to get away from him again. He didn't say a word and when he managed to stand on the floor, he struggled to leave the room for the bathroom. Minazuki looked down on his own body. He hadn't realized that he caught the fluids of the other on his body. _The damned bastard ..._ Somehow, he had no strength to even bother to care. At this point, he could just fall asleep on the spot. But in truth, he couldn't, he felt too dirty to even get to the idea of sleeping like this. So, instead of laying still, Minazuki got up from the bed and untied himself and joined the other in the bathroom. Sho had just finished using the toilet and was about to leave until Minazuki blocked the pathway. Both of them were too embarrassed to even mention what had happened, until Minazuki pointed at the trail that Sho left him on the stomach. " **You owe me one.** ", he smirked back at him. " _ **I'll ... Wash it off.**_ " Sho pouted and pointed at the shower. " _ **Let's just take a damn shower or something ...**_ ", he yawned. Minazuki laughed softly and pulled him closer by the tiny top to kiss him on the lips. " **That's better.** ", he purred back.

 

End of Chapter 2, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfiction written for my dear husband, Ragemerize.  
> It's a small challenge between the two of us to write each other something for our first anniversary. It was quite the challenge to make it as short as possible without leaving out any "important" details. Conclusion: I have horribly failed at it and will have to divide this story in two chapters. Forgive me ...


End file.
